Inactive Caerns
A Caern is a site of great holy and mystical power to the Garou, with powerful Totem spirits bound to it. The Caern GarouMUSH's story centers on is the Triquetral Accord, but over the years numerous other Caerns outside of the Accord have been added to the MUSH's collective background, and either Fallen (to the Wyrm), have lost all of their power and become Dead, or have somehow become Lost and are inaccessible. Caerns such as these outside of the Accord are listed below, broken down by locality. For a sample of what to enter, please see the Sept of the Triquetral Accord. A template can be copied and pasted from here. For the categorized and alphabetized listing, see Category:Caerns (and not the subcategories). For active Caerns, see Caerns. If you wish to write a background for a Caern or a Sept, contact one of the Wizards for help in fleshing it out. If you find a Caern below you would like to use in your character's background or Plot, please exercise due diligence and contact the OOC contact on-game (or the Wizards) before you make any worldview changes to that Caern. Many of these Caerns have been defined by players who are still active in the game. Note: Before any of these Caerns can be redeemed, they will need to have their information expanded. Caerns in the United States Pacific Coast caerns * The Ancient Giants (Fallen), California * Castle Rock (Fallen), California * Gaia's Bones (Fallen), California * Golden Gate (Fallen), California * Hidden Hill (Lost), Californa * Jack Rabbit (Fallen), California * Luna's Claws (Fallen), California * Sun's Pillar (Fallen), California * Steel Angel (Fallen), Los Angeles, California * White Rock (Fallen), California * White Stag (Lost), California * Greysky (Fallen), Washington * Last Days (Dead), Washington * The Lone Oak (Fallen), Oregon * Madwoman's Daughters (Fallen), Oregon Southwestern Caerns * The Raven's Tail (Fallen), Navajo Nation, Arizona ** * Casino Royale (Fallen), Las Vegas, Nevada * Desolation Row (Fallen), New Mexico * The Blue Crow (Fallen), Oklahoma ** * The Slaughtered Bull (Fallen), Oklahoma ** * Burning Sky (Fallen), Texas * Fire-Rock (Fallen), Texas Intermountain West Caerns * Black Rock (Dead), Colorado * Broken Prairie (Fallen), Colorado * Earthspine (Fallen), Colorado * Jess and Hood (Fallen), Colorado * Atomic Falls (Dead), Idaho * Old Cone (Fallen), Idaho * Blind Bluff (Fallen), Montana ** * Painted Rocks (Fallen), Montana * Split Rock (Fallen), Montana * Unbroken Wyld (Fallen), Montana ** * Rolling Thunder (Dead), Montana * Salt Lake (Fallen), Salt Lake City, Utah ** Midwestern Caerns * Broken Arrows (Fallen), Illinois * Long Hollow Tower (Fallen), Illinois * Wind Catchers (Fallen), Chicago, Illinois ** * Dented Hubcap (Fallen), Michigan * Red Cedar River (Fallen), Michigan * Hearth's Fire (Fallen), Minnesota * Seven Oaks (Fallen), Minnesota ** * Two Lakes (Fallen), Minnesota * The Lost Hand of Tyr (Fallen), North Dakota * Sacred Mountain (Fallen), North Dakota ** * Golden Eagle (Fallen), Wisconsin * Glacier's Heart (Fallen), NW Wisconsin ** * Wakarusa River Valley (Fallen), Kansas Southeastern Caerns * Clenched Tooth (Fallen), Georgia * Cypress Rising (Fallen), Alabama * Infinite Sky (Fallen), North Carolina * One Bright Star (Fallen), South Carolina * Broken Chain (Fallen), Memphis Tennessee * Running Waters (Fallen), Memphis, Tennessee * Shrouded Cove (Fallen), Tennessee * Sunlit Waters (Fallen), Virginia * Gator's Mouth (Fallen), Florida Mid Atlantic Caerns * Birch Pool (Fallen), New York * East Wind (Fallen), Delaware * Falcon's Eyrie (Fallen), upstate New York ** * Gentle Mountains (Fallen), Maryland ** * The Green (Fallen), New York * Mountain's Mother (Fallen), New York ** * The Open Hand (aka the Caern of the Free Lunch) (Fallen), Baltimore, Maryland * Silent Current (Fallen), Buffalo New York ** New England Caerns * The Swans (Fallen), Missisquoi National Wildlife Refuge, Northwestern Vermont ** * Three Times Three (Fallen), New Hampshire * World's Edge (Fallen), Maine Canadian Caerns * The Bear (Fallen), Alaska/Canada border * Gaia's Tears (Fallen), Washington border, British Columbia * The Lifespring (Fallen), British Columbia * Peace Frog (Fallen), Victoria, British Columbia * Shattered Song (Fallen), Vancouver Island, British Columbia * Cloven Step (Fallen), British Columba * Deep Waters (Fallen), Ontario * Dripping Water (Fallen), Ontario * Mountain Sun (Fallen), Southern Alberta * Manitou-Ewitchi-Saga (Fallen), Quebec Other North American Caerns * None. South American caerns * None. European caerns * None. Asian caerns * Kamiir Nadi (Dead), India ** African caerns * Per Wepwawet (Lost), Egypt Australasian caerns * None. Category:Caerns